


pwpp接龙

by soapp



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapp/pseuds/soapp
Summary: 空心西服包（嘬手指带戒指的包包）❌黑桃未完结





	pwpp接龙

**Author's Note:**

> 空心西服包（嘬手指带戒指的包包）❌黑桃  
未完结

“seb…”chris的手指沿着怀里男人胸肌之间的沟壑一路向下，圆润的指甲时不时擦到裸露的皮肤，引来男人的一阵颤抖。“穿着这身衣服走在大街上感觉怎么样，你感受到他们的眼光了吗，那么的贪婪而又热切。”chris用柔软的舌撩拨着seb的耳垂，“chris……”  
“知道吗，seb。”Chris粗粝的手掌伸进了黑色的西服里，两根手指夹住那因动情而挺立的乳头，“我多嫉妒那些人能看到这样穿着的你，嫉妒得发狂，嫉妒到想把他们都杀了。”  
“唔，Chris，我错了。”seb绿色的大眼睛委委屈屈地盯着chris，眼角的笑纹都耷拉下来，他讨好似的吻了吻将他压在墙上的男人。“口头的道歉是没有用的，你知道的sebby。”  
“可是那是主办方的要求，我……”  
“那戒指呢？你知道有多少人看着你的那段视频，想象着你在吞吐着手指，给它润滑，然后用它艹自己饥渴的小洞？就为了接下来他们可以更好的艹你？”seb呜咽了一声，chris的手指隔着两层布料扣挖着他的后穴，同时指腹重重碾着被西装半裹着的乳尖。  
“既然你那么想被人看到淫荡的样子，那今天我会录下你是怎么被艹的爽到失神，哦当然，”他轻笑了一下，湿热的气流钻进耳道，一阵酥麻感随之而来。“我不会亲自艹你，还记得那根美国队长按摩棒吗？我会用它艹你。”“唔……”天哪，光是想象那个画面seb就觉得自己要射了。  
tbc


End file.
